Phineas and FerbThe Movie! My way!
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Ok, regular day, blah, blah, blah, whenthings start to happen. First of all, Phineas notices something other than Perry being gone. Giant alien spaceships and obviously Fluff.DISCONTINUED SORRY. DIDN'T LIKE THE NEGATIVE REVIEWS. NOT IN THE FANDOM ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, nothing. Well, maybe a new character I create towards the end…….but for now, I own NOTHING.**_

**Me: Hello readers! If you know me from my OTHER fanfiction, then you know I HAVE to start my story like this. It's too much fun!**

**Phineas: Hi, how's it going?**

**Isabella: Hello^^. **

**Isabella:0.0**

**Phineas and me: What?**

**Isabella: Will there be Fluff in this Fanfic too? Lina told me there was Fluff in her Fanfic.**

**Me: *Looks at her* Um, duh? Of course there's going to be Fluff! Hello? Did Lina only tell you that much?**

**Isabella: Sorry…**

**Me: (BTW, I'm going to make all the girls seem like idiots in these miniconvos k?) *winks at readers***

**Isabella: What was that?**

**Me: *giggles* Nothing Izzie! Now Onward with the story!**

Chapter One- Realizing

It all starts with the usual innocent question.

"Hey Phineas. Hey Ferb. Wat'cha doin'?" Isabella said as she walked through the gates of their backyard.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas said as he looked up."We were just about to-"he stopped short and really looked at Isabella. Instead of her usual pink dress with matching belt and bow, Isabella had on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a pink stripe across the front. Very different. She did have her pink bow on though.

"Wow, Isabella. You look great!" Phineas said. Isabella blushed.

"Thanks Phineas. My aunt came here on business and dropped by yesterday. She came all the way from New York. She's part of a very big fashion label and brought me some clothes." She looked at Phineas. "So what did you say you were building?" Phineas tore his eyes away from Isabella's stunning appearance to look at the plans he held in his hands.

"Oh yeah. Ferb and I were just about to start building a cool new kind of trampoline. Come take a look!" he said, waving Isabella over. As she walked over to them, Phineas watched as a small wind suddenly came on and blew Isabella's hair all around her. _Wow._ Phineas thought._ Isabella looks beautiful._ He mentally shook himself. No way. There was no way he could fall in love with Isabella. They were just friends, right?

Isabella came around next to Phineas and studied the blueprints. "Wow! This looks incredible! I bet you could be around halfway up a skyscraper from that point!" she exclaimed pointing to the very top. Ferb walked up to them with his toolbox and pulled out a hammer and a blowtorch.

"Well, we might as well get started." Ferb said handing Isabella the blowtorch and Phineas the hammer. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and got to work. Isabella called the Fireside Girls and they started helping out to. By the time they really started to make some noise, Candace was getting ready for her big date with Jeremy that day before lunch.

"Stacie, what am I going to wear?" Candace said over the video chat on her computer to her best friend. Stacie was looking at her computer getting a visual of Candace and her room.

"Gee, I have no idea. What did you where last time?" Stacie asked."You should never where the same outfit after a recent date. Boys will think you aren't that creative, I guess. That's what I read in this magazine, anyway." Stacie explained showing Candace her Teen Weekly magazine. Candace thought for a moment.

"I guess I wore the exact same thing I'm wearing now. You know the red cardigan, white skirt, red socks, and favorite shoes? Oh no! Stacie! I've worn the exact same thing to _all_ my casual dates with Jeremy! What am I going to do?" Candace said.

"Whoa. Hold on girlfriend. Just wear something different this time. And make sure it's flattering. Let's search your closet." Stacie suggested.

Meanwhile, with the kids, Isabella had a protective mask on that shielded her from any burnings from the blowtorch she was using. Phineas was trying to be careful with the hammer Ferb had given him. He wasn't really focusing on what he was doing. For some reason, all he could think about was Isabella. He kept denying himself that he wasn't falling in love with her, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he was. All those times she had helped them…she never had to…then he started thinking about if she could ever like him they way he kept denying he liked her. He thought of the time she had helped them create their own fashion line. She had created something that looked strangely like hearts and triangles. He then started to think of the time she asked him to that dance when he and Ferb had gotten back from visiting the star their dad had gotten them. She _did_ look a tad bit disappointed when she heard that he _and_ Ferb would go with her.

"Ow!" Phineas yelled. He looked at his thumb to see it a little red. Isabella rushed over to him.

"Let me see." Isabella said grabbing his hand. She inspected his thumb. "Tell me, does it hurt you when I do this?" Isabella asked squeezing his thumb. Phineas winced slightly. "Just a little." He said. Isabella smiled at him and grabbed some bandages. When she got back to him and started wrapping his thumb she said, "Phineas, what were you doing? Why weren't you paying attention to what you were doing?" Phineas looked at her and said, "Sorry, I had other things on my mind, _mom_." Isabella looked at him. "Oh really, _son_? What was so important that you couldn't even pay attention to the dangerous tool you were using?" Isabella said with a small smile. Phineas just grinned."Oh, nothing really." Isabella eyed him.

"Well, that takes care of that. Please try to focus and be more careful, okay?" Isabella said picking up her blowtorch and putting her mask back on. "Yes ma'am, Nurse Isabella." Phineas said, saluting her. She giggled and got back to work.

Candace stuck her head out her bedroom window after hearing Phineas yell. "What is going on? I'm trying to get ready for when Jeremy get here! SO KEEP IT DOWN!" She yelled and slammed her window shut. "Ugh, Stacie, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do." Candace said with her hand on her head.

"Hey, cheer up. Let's finish your outfit. What have we got so far?" Stacie said over the video chat. Candace picked up the clothes from her bed.

"This shirt with a pink stripe on it and some jea-"She cut short and ran to her window.

"Candace? Candace, what's wrong?" Stacie said. Candace's jaw dropped and she walked back to her computer. "Candace, is everything okay?" Stacie said worriedly.

"Stacie. Major problem. If I wear this outfit, then I'll look exactly like Isabella! She's nine and we have the same kind of clothes! I'm going to go talk to her. See you later, Stace." Candace said.

"All right. See you later then." Stacie said before logging off. Candace logged off and closed her laptop. As she walked downstairs, she looked out the window and saw Jeremy coming towards the backyard. "Oh no! I can't let Jeremy see Isabella and I wearing the same thing!"Candace said. She ran out her front door and caught up to Jeremy before he could get to the gate."Jeremy, hi! Um, let's not go back there. Why don't we just go?" Candace said. Jeremy looked at her.

"Um, okay then. Might I say that you look stunning today?" Jeremy said. Candace giggled and they started talking right there.

"Phineas, does this look right?" Isabella asked as she walked over to Phineas who was holding the blueprints. She walked over to Phineas as he looked like he was going slightly red. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and asked, "Are you all right Phineas? You look like you're getting sunburn."

Just then, giant shadows started casting over the Tri-state area. Everyone in the Tri-state area looked up at what was creating all of the enormous shadows. Even those from the docks to the farthest edge of the Danville Forest.

**Me: Tada! Please review!**

**Phineas: that was…weird. I fall in love with…**_**her**_**? *Points at Isabella who is drawing pictures of ladybugs like a three-year-old.***

**Isabella: *looks up* Hey! What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: *Giggles* **

**Phineas: *Slaps hand to face* Oh great.**

**ME: Well thank you for reading and please review! Thank you!**


	2. Attacked

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, nothing. Well, maybe a new character I create towards the end…….but for now, I own NOTHING. Besides, if I did own this stuff, well, I might have waited a few more years before premiering this…**_

**Me: Hello again readers! If you've read this far, well congrats! You officially need to visit a mental hospital!...Or you just want to see if Isabella and Phineas kiss…**

**Isabella: *^-^***

**Phineas: Xp**

**Me: Don't worry you two. You guys aren't going to kiss…yet. Besides your only nine years old…**

**Phineas: What do you mean by **_**yet?**_

**Me: Well, that's for me to know and for the readers and you to find out.**

**Phineas: …**

**Me: All right, let's get this story on the road! Woo!**

Chapter Two- Attacked

Isabella grabbed Phineas's arm as they tried to figure out what that thing was. Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy had barely left the gates while it happened, so…

"Phineas!" Candace yelled. Phineas continued to look up. Candace stomped her way over to Phineas and Jeremy followed. "Phineas, what is going on? What on earth is that?" Candace screamed at Phineas. When Phineas didn't reply, she looked around. Everyone was looking up.

"Candace," Jeremy said grabbing her hand. "I don't think your brothers are the cause of this…" Candace looked at him and then back down at Phineas. He did look very worried. Then she looked at Isabella who was holding onto Phineas's arm and staring at the giant shadow.

Right then, something on the giant shadow opened and flooded everyone within a five-mile radius in bright light. Everyone squinted as the light hit them. Suddenly, they heard something turn on. A terrible buzzing noise filled the ears of Danville's citizens everywhere.

Phineas tore his eyes away and ran to Ferb to grab hold of his arm and then to Candace, who was being held by Jeremy. "Candace," Phineas yelled. "What's going on?"

Candace looked down at her two frightened little brothers and the young girl that was with them."I was kind of hoping you had the answer to that one." Candace said. They all looked up and the light turned blue. Candace gasped and took hold of her brothers and Isabella (Because she was still holding onto Phineas) while Jeremy held onto her. The light turned green and all of a sudden, everyone felt a tingling sensation throughout their bodies. As Candace chanced a glimpse of what was going on, she saw something wrong. Phineas was growing taller. As was Ferb. When she opened her eyes completely, she saw that they weren't growing. They were rising into the air, and didn't even notice it because their eyes were still closed. Candace looked around and saw that Buford and Baljeet were also rising. To her discomfort, she saw Jeremy rising too.

"No!" Candace yelled, and grabbed hold of Jeremy's hand. Isabella gasped as she opened her eyes and grabbed hold of Phineas and Ferb. Buford and Baljeet started yelling in fear and the Fireside Girls held them down as best they could.

Right then, the green light turned purple. The buzzing seemed to fade, but something else was going on. The light somehow knew that the boys weren't coming up. The purple light turned orange and focused on the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Candace held her head with her free hand. She looked around and saw Isabella starting to sway slightly on the spot as she held onto Phineas and Ferb. Candace turned her head and saw some of the Fireside Girls start fainting. "No…this can't be happening…" Candace struggled to say. She looked up at Jeremy who was staring at her.

"Candace, no matter what happens, remember, I care about you just as much as you care about me. Well, as long as you like me a lot." Jeremy said with a smile. Candace blushed and smiled back at him. Just as she felt she couldn't hold onto him anymore, she felt as if she were falling. She saw stars in her vision as she watched Jeremy start yelling her name and float upward. She looked over at Isabella hold onto Phineas and Ferb and slowly started slipping as Candace closed her eyes.

"Hold on guys!" Isabella said weakly. "Isabella !" Phineas yelled. He stared down at Isabella as she started to sway. He looked over and saw Candace on the ground and Jeremy slowly rising up."Candace!" Phineas looked down again and saw Isabella's hand slipping out of his and Ferb's. Ferb tapped his shoulder with his free hand and pointed at the Fireside Girls. All were down and Buford and Baljeet were slowly rising up along with Jeremy.

"Don't…worry…"Isabella said even more weak than before. Phineas looked down at Isabella. She looked so weak, and he could even see a vein in her temple throbbing out of her concentration on staying awake and keeping them down. The orange light that was focused on the backyard now focused mainly on Isabella. She looked up at Phineas and Ferb. "I'm so sorry." she said faintly. With one last small smile, Isabella fell to the ground as Phineas and Ferb started floating up. "Isabella!" Phineas yelled.

As he floated up to the source of the strange lights, Phineas looked around at the backyard. All the girls were on the ground, eyes closed, while the boys were slowly floating up to where ever it was they were going. "Isabella."Phineas said quietly. He looked down and twenty-five feet below him, he thought he saw her stir slightly. "Candace…" he said and looked at his older sister that was spread across the grass. Phineas looked to his side and saw Ferb with the slightest hint of a tear in his eye. Phineas grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Ferb. We are going to get out of this mess. And even if we can't, well, we still have each other. We're brothers for crying out loud! Besides, we still have Buford and Baljeet!" Phineas said reassuringly. Ferb just looked at him somewhat sadly.

Phineas looked up and said, "Hey look Ferb! I think this is it…"

They both looked up and shielded their eyes from the bright lights that were sucking them in.

**Me: yeah….very dramatic chapter…**

**Phineas: Yeah, no kidding! All you talked about was what happened when we were trying to be sucked off the ground by a bunch of weird lights!**

**Isabella: Yeah, but they were pretty lights!**

**Phineas: *Smacks hand to forehead* I can't believe you…**

**Me: *Sneaks up behind Isabella with shock collar in hand* (to readers) For those of you that are reading my other fanfic, then you know that what I'm doing is extremely dangerous! ^^**

**Isabella: …Ah! Whooaaa…… **

**Me: *grabbed pressure point tightly and put shock collar around her neck* **

**Phineas: What are you doing to her?**

**Me: Trust me. This is going to be good for you **_**and**_** me. **

**Phineas: I'll take your word for it. Wait, did all those girls die in the story?**

**Me: Well, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Side Note!

**Me: Hiya everybody! And when I mean everybody I mean the four readers that have actually reviewed my story so far…**

**Phineas:…**

**Isabella: You only have four readers!?! That's so LAME!**

**Me: *pulls out remote labeled"Isabella" and pushes top button***

**Isabella: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Phineas: Why is labeled "Isabella"?**

**Me: I felt a little bad for Lina getting hurt for no reason. So I got another remote!**

**Phineas: …okay…..**

**Me: ANYWAY… sorry if you think I'm being sexist…I didn't mean to be…I just wanted to show the world that girls can do anything boys can do.**

**Phineas: Yeah right!**

**Me: *glares* don't make me put a shock collar on you too…**

**Phineas: Okay, geez, sorry, sorry…**

**Me: Yeah, so don't worry about the story being sexist. I never meant it to be that way… Don't worry. My next chapter is finished, but I'm hoping to get a few more reviews before I put it up. It will explain in the next few chapters WHY I made so only the boys got sucked in. THAT'S the sexist part. But that won't be until chapter five or six…mayhap four…one can only hope…**

**Phineas: Yeah, Yeah, whatever…**

**Me: *glares and holds up another shock collar threateningly***

**Phineas:…Mayhap? What the heck is 'Mayhap'?**

**Me:…none of your business. It's something you would understand if you ever read "The Faerie Path". So don't you worry.**

**Phineas: whatever…**

**Isabella: AAAHHHH!!!!!!!*Still suspended in midair in electric-blue light.***

**Me: …and that's is the end of another craaaaazzzyyy side-note!**


	4. Making a plan

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, nothing. Well, maybe a new character I create towards the end…….but for now, I own NOTHING. Besides, if I did own this stuff, well, I might have waited a few more years before premiering this…**_

**ME: Hellooooooooo readers! Are you ready for another strange chapter?**

**Phineas: …maybe…**

**Isabella: No. Not really. *Starts to sing Madonna* I just wanna have Fu-un…**

**Me: *Pulls out remote and winks at readers* heeeee…..*pushes top button***

**Isabella: AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! What the F*** What the heck? What is this? Who's the cause of this?**

**Me: I am. Oh. Yeah,(to readers) I had this chapter finished BEFROE I even put up Chapter two!^^ Sorry! But ya know…you're just gonna have to…DEAL WITH IT! Now let's get started with all of my crappy made-up drama!**

**Isabella: *In background* How the hell did you get this on me in the first place!?!**

Chapter three- Making a plan…

Candace woke up on her couch. All the lights were on because it was so dark out and she was surrounded by a bunch of shadows. "What?" Candace said. She opened her eyes wider and saw the Fireside Girls and Isabella next to her. Candace sat up bolt straight and looked around. The clock on the wall said 2:30 p.m. She whipped her head around and saw Stacie.

"Stacie! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Candace said in a rush. Stacie grabbed a hold of her shoulders and slowly laid her back on the couch.

"Whoa girl. Just take it easy for a sec. Isabella can explain." Stacie said getting out of the way. Isabella came and placed a bowl of warm soup in front of her.

"You eat and I explain." Isabella said. Candace nodded and picked up the spoon to shovel soup into her mouth. "All right. Well, some of the girls woke up first and saw what was going on. Sort of. They saw that I had fainted, and you and a bunch of the other girls had too. They tried to drag us so we would be all in one area. Once that had happened, they got some cloths from the kitchen, drowned them in cool water and put them on our heads. I was one of the few that woke up right after that. With Stacie's help, we all brought you some of the others inside. We put you on the couch because this is obviously your house and you deserve that." Isabella said with a smile." I'm sure you can figure out the rest. The one thing I'm worried about is that your mom isn't home yet. I tried to call my mom and she wouldn't pick up."

"In fact, we all tried. Nobody would answer." One of the girls said. Isabella nodded. Candace took a break from her soup.

"Wait a minute. What about the boys? What happened to Phineas and Ferb? What happened to Jeremy and Buford and Baljeet?" Candace said. Isabella, Stacie and the rest of the girls looked slightly grave.

"That's what we don't know. We need to find out though." Isabella said. "From the looks of it, they were pulled into that giant shadow thing. We figure it's a ship from outer space. A bunch of them too; they're covering the entire Tri-state area!" Isabella exclaimed. Candace looked at the girls in disbelief.

"How do you figure it's a bunch of huge space ships?" Candace said. One of the girls pulled out a remote to the TV and turned it on. It was already set on the news.

"_…and in other news, the giant shadows have been confirmed to be giant airships from outer space. It has also been confirmed that these ships have sucked up all the males in the Tri-state area. We will be right back with more news after these massages_." Christine the Newscaster said. A commercial came on and started singing,_" Brick, brick, brick…" _and Stacie grabbed the remote and turned it off. Candace stared at the television set.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. So you mean to tell me that my dad, brothers, and Jeremy-""Don't forget Baljeet and Buford." Isabella said. Candace looked at her and said,"Whatever. Are you saying that all the boys are gone?" Candace said. The girls nodded. "What about my mom? Where is she? Is she safe?" Candace said, rushing again. Stacie grabbed her shoulders and said, "Breathe, Candace, breathe."

"Sorry Candace, but we already told you. None of us could get a hold of our mothers." Isabella said with a sad look. Candace was shocked and nervous. Everyone in her family was gone. "Don't worry though. We will try to come up with a plan." Isabella said. The others nodded in agreement.

"For now, we just need to stay put. We were watching the news earlier and saw that a woman around nineteen tried going outside and on the streets. She nearly died doing it. Those things were vaporizing her like crazy." Stacie said. Candace nodded and looked up.

"Wait, then how did you get over here then?" Candace said looking at Stacie. She smiled and said, "I was already on my way over here. When we logged off, I started walking over to your house. By the time I got here, everyone looked dead. I screamed and ran over to some of the girls just to make sure that everyone was still breathing. When those weird lights came, I started running over because I was already almost here. Anyway, some of these girls woke up and I ran inside and got them some cool cloths for them. Once they were okay, we started dragging everybody else over." Stacie said. Her smile had vanished." When I had gotten to your gates, I saw Jeremy screaming your name as he floated up. I also saw your brothers following. It was weird." Stacie said looking down. She smacked herself in the head. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" she yelled.

"What is it?" everyone said. Stacie looked up. "I could've used that trampoline your brothers were building. Candace, I'm so sorry!" Stacie said with tears starting to fill her eyes. Candace looked shocked and scooted over next to Stacie on the couch. She put her arms around her and said, "Stacie it wasn't your fault. You were in shock and didn't think of it. This stuff happens." Candace said reassuringly. Stacie gave her a watery smile and hugged her back.

"Not that this isn't heart-warming or anything, but I'd really rather try to figure out how we can get in contact with our family, or at least how we can get the boys back." Isabella said. She looked determined to find some sort of answer. Candace and Stacie looked at her, looked at each other, and smiled.

"C'mon girls. We need a plan to get our boys back." Candace said getting up from the couch. The girls smiled at Candace and looked at her expectantly."Only problem is, I don't know how to do that…" Candace said hanging her head and sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh, don't worry. I think I have a plan that might work. But I'm going to need some help with the rougher parts of it." Isabella said. "Okay, here's the plan…" And the girls got to work.

Candace looked at the girls and sighed. She looked over at Isabella who was already deep in discussion. They were still wearing the exact same thing. It seemed weird to Candace. She sighed softer this time, but Isabella noticed."Candace, what are you doing? You know you are as big a part of this as the rest of us are." Isabella said with a smile. Candace smiled at her and walked over to the group of younger girls and Stacie and listened in.

**Me: Well, there ya go. I know, I know. That seemed a little pointless but still. Don't worry. We will go to Phineas's point of view next time.**

**Phineas: Cool!**

**Isabella: wow. I'm really headstrong in this chapter aren't I? **

**Me: yes. Yes you are.**

**Isabella :…( starts to sing) Girls just wanna have Fu-un…**

**Me: *Pulls out top button***

**Isabella: AAAAAHHHH!!!!**

**Me: Well, pleeze review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sorry! Side note Numba 2!

**Me: Hallo Readers!**

**Phineas: Why did you say hello in German, again?**

**Me: 'Cause I likes it.**

**Isabella: …**

**Me: anyway, I got a BUNCH of reviews. Thanks you guys! One of them asked an important question.**

**Phineas: Yeah. Where's my step-brother?**

**Me: Well that's not exactly how it went. All it said was "No Ferb"**

**Isabella: Yeah! What ever happens to Ferb?**

**Me: I'm working on the next chapter Sheesh!**

**Phineas: You better be. And add Ferb!**

**Me: Well, ya know it's going to be a little bit hard. I love Ferb, I mean who doesn't? But he doesn't talk too much. I'll try to get him to talk as much as possible in this next chapter ok?**

**Phineas…fine…**

**Me: Kewlio**

**Isabella: CARDBOARD!**

**Me and Phineas: *stares at her***

**Isabella: *blinks and looks around at Me and Phineas* um…*blushes***

**Me: Don't worry about it. I do that ALL the time. If you don't believe me, just ask my friends.**

**Isabella: *Smiles* ok then.**

**Phineas: …do I want to know?**

**Me: No, no you don't. BTW, for all you readers that are trying to keep up with my other fanfic, well, I just updated with another side note. I'm really sorry DoD fans!**

**Phineas and Isabella: 'DoD fans'?**

**Me: …none of your business. I'll update ASAP! Don't Worry! But remember, I can't update until you vote! Go to my page and vote! I've writer's block and it sucks! So go vote DoD fans!**


	6. I'm Really sorry! Side note Numba 3!

**Me: Again sorry to all my readers! I've been **_**extremely**_** busy with Fourth of July….I was part of Rancho Bernardo's Fourth of July parade and was practicing my flag twirling. I represented a high school! Well, with a bunch of others in bamd and colorgaurd…That's me. Colorgaurd. The flag twirlers.**

**Phineas: ….You do colorgaurd?**

**Me: Yup!^^**

**Isabella: HA! That's funny! You're a band geek!**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. And proud to be one!**

**Phineas and Isabella: …ooooookkkkkkkkkkk………**

**Me:^^Oh! I forgot! I also haven't been able to update because I've been working on other NEW fanfics! If you like Alvin and the Chipmunks, then expect something from me soon! They don't contain too much Fluff cuz I'm a good girl…..**

**Isabella: …wow….idiot!**

**Me: grr…*pulls out remote labeled Isabella and presses top button***

**Isabella: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: ^^ That's why you don't mess with me and MY ways!**

**Phineas: *Inching away slowly* you got it…**

**Me: Again I'm sorry readers! Trying to figure out what the boys should do is just a little hard! When this idea formed in my head, I envisioned this to revolve mainly around what Isabella does to save them! I'm sorry! X( pumpernickel! Rectangles! This is difficult! If you have any ideas, please review this chapter and give me ideas! I have writer's block! For both this story and My DoD story! I'm really sorry! I've been busy with other junk to get my mind off of writer's block and it just won't stop!**

**Phineas: You have problems don't you?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. **


	7. DA DA DAAA! THE NEXT CHAPTER!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, nothing. Well, maybe a new character I create towards the end…….but for now, I own NOTHING. Besides, if I did own this stuff, well, I might have waited a few more years before premiering this…Btw, there MIGHT be an original character in this chapter…You are going to have to find it yourself!**_

**Me: Sorry I took so long on this chapter. I've been really busy with other junk…Hallo! Did you know that's how you say hello in German?**

**Phineas: No. No I did not.**

**Isabella…um…no, duh. Who cares!?!**

**Phineas: I wouldn't do that…**

**Isabella: Why not?**

**Me: *glares at her* this is why. *Pushes top button***

**Isabella: ah, cra- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Well. I guess we should get on with the story…Like I said in my last convo, this time it will be in the weird outers pace ship with Phineas and Ferb…**

**Phineas: Finally!**

**Me: Well, here goes everything! And…..Ferb will still not be so much in the fic as Isabella and Phineas….or their parents…**

**Phineas: Wait a minute, WHAT!?!**

**Me: ONWARD!**

Chapter Four- Planning and Action

Phineas opened his eyes. Surprisingly, it wasn't dark. As a matter of fact, it was quite bright. He looked around and saw that he was on the floor of this big, well, thing. Nobody knew what this thing really was. He looked in the other direction and saw Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Jeremy, and confusingly enough, Perry all looking at him.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled out of delight of seeing his brother. He jumped up and hugged his step-brother. "Hmmm… does anyone know what's going on?" Phineas said looking around at the others. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"No, we have no idea. But I believe that we have been dragged into an alien spaceship." Baljeet said. Phineas looked at him and nodded. But before Phineas could say anything, the room (Which btw held about 1000 men) went completely dark. You might as well shut your eyes and there wouldn't be a difference. You couldn't see your hand that was squished against your eyes.

Phineas blinked in the dark to make sure his eyes weren't the cause of this. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I hope the girls are okay, _he thought. He kept his eyes shut and started thinking about what the girls might be doing. Right then, a sudden brightness came to his shut eyes. He opened them and saw that the walls were open. _Not good, not good, not good!_ He thought. He was leaning against the walls and was very scared. He looked around and tried to reach his hand out towards where the wall used to be, but touched wall instead. He placed his hands on the glass wall and said, "Hey Ferb! Check this out!" Phineas looked down as Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Jeremy all got up, gasped, and walked over to the glass walls.

"Look!" Ferb said, pointing towards the ground. They could hardly see it; the sun was on the other side of the ship and cast a shadow slightly in their direction. They all stared hard and saw the Flynn-Fletcher house in pure darkness. Phineas looked even harder and saw that the lights inside were on, just a lot of shadows moving around in them.

"You guys, the girls are okay! They didn't, you know, die or anything. They all made it inside!" Phineas said. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. Phineas silently did so too. _Thank goodness Candace and Isabella are okay, _Phineas thought.

Phineas grabbed Perry and walked over to Ferb."What do you think happened, Ferb?" Phineas said looking at his brother. Ferb looked at him and shrugged.

"It's my guess that all male, living things have been pulled into a number of ships all across the Tri-state area in an alien invasion." Ferb said in his know-it-all British accent. Phineas looked around and saw dogs, cats, birds, men, and snakes all bundled up in this slightly small space (This is saying something I think. The area they are in is maybe the length of two football fields.).

"Hmm, well, I can't think of anything we can do to get out of here." Phineas said at last. The others gasped. He had given up. Phineas Flynn, the wonderful creator that always knew what to do, had just given up. Ferb sat down next to him as Phineas petted Perry.

"Is there something wrong?" Ferb said quietly. Phineas looked up at his step-brother.

"I don't know, Ferb, I really don't know. I'm just really confused and worried and-"Phineas said putting his head down. Ferb shushed him.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Ferb said softly. Phineas looked at him and smiled. He loved having a brother that was always there for him. Phineas took a deep breath and began. He went on and on about what he thought was going on with his feelings for Isabella, how he was worried about their sister and mother and Isabella, and how they were going to get out of there if they could.

He stopped short when he heard something outside the giant glass wall. He and Ferb turned to see a grappling hook attached to the outside of the window/wall. (Whatever. Your choice). It shook as they stood up and saw something climbing up the rope that was attached to the hook. Phineas stared and squinted as hard as he could and saw only figures slowly inching their way up. They were stood in that position for a few minutes, watching the figures, until they heard a loud noise. They looked up and saw giant sheets of metal making their way slowly down the twenty-foot-tall walls. Phineas looked outside again in hopes of seeing what or who was climbing the rope and saw a flash of orange hair fly from the shadows. His heart leapt.

"Jeremy! Come over here!" Phineas yelled. (Note that because the room is filled with guys, he had to shout. No offense boys. It's just that all guys in my house are loud.) Jeremy walked over and peered out the window.

"Candace!" Jeremy said a little quietly. His heart leapt too. The boys kept their noses pressed to the glass as they watched Candace's hair fly in the wind as she climbed the rope. She reached the little ledge and pulled herself up and saw the boys. They watched her smile widely and start yelling down. She helped up Isabella as she came to the top. Isabella smiled as she saw the boys standing on the other side of the glass. Once all the girls had made their way to the ledge, Candace put her hand against the glass right where Jeremy's hand was and gave him a small smile. Isabella took out the blow torch Ferb had given her earlier that day. She smiled and winked at Phineas and Ferb. They gave her thumbs up and winked back. The girls pulled suction cups from behind their backs and slipped their hands through the handles and began to climb. Fortunately for the girls, the metal sheet had almost reached the bottom, so they weren't going to get caught.

The lights went on in the giant room and the men all got a little louder. Perry chirped as he stood next to Phineas and Ferb. They came away from the window and sat down next to Perry. The metal had completely covered the glass now, but the boys felt relieved. They knew Isabella was a great leader that knew how to handle things. They also knew that Candace would do anything for her younger brothers and/or Jeremy. They sat for a minute before Phineas got up. He wanted to take some action. Now.

"What's up Phineas?" Jeremy asked. Ferb looked up at his brother.

"We need to do something. We can't just sit here! We have to help the girls somehow." Phineas said slamming a fist into his other hand. Ferb and Jeremy smiled and Buford and Baljeet walked over to help too.

**"**What do you propose we do?" Jeremy said. Phineas smiled as he thought.

"We need to stay together. That's the first thing. We also need to find a door or something that could lead somewhere else." Phineas said looking around. Being nine, he obviously couldn't see much in the giant crowd of guys taller than him. Jeremy stood up and looked around with him.

"There! I think I see a door!" Jeremy cried. Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand, Baljeet grabbed Ferb's hand, and Buford held onto Baljeet's shoulder. Phineas grabbed Jeremy's hand and said, "Lead us there Jeremy!" Jeremy smiled and focused on getting to the door. They weaved in and out of men and animals of all shapes and sizes (I mean the men too.)They finally got to the door and the looked at it for a second. Phineas whipped out his cell phone and hit the speed-dial number for Isabella. Jeremy whipped out his and speed-dialed Candace.

"Isabella?"  
"Phineas?"  
"Isabella, where are you? Are you and the others all right?"  
"Phineas we're all fine. We're on top of this giant ship thing setting up a base. In case you didn't notice, this ship isn't moving."  
"I noticed. Wait, you're on top of the ship?"

"Yes we are. Don't worry, we have a plan. We also figured out where you are on the ship. If I'm not mistaken, you're on the back end of the ship. Unless you've moved from that spot."

"We moved. We went from that spot and stayed next to the windows. We went to the other end. I'm guessing we're at the front of the ship now."

"Ok then. Listen. Stay where you are and don't try to do anything. We're going to be coming inside in a minute."

"But Isabella-"  
"Phineas. Just trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but-"  
"Well, then, you have nothing to worry about."

"Isabella-"  
"Phineas! We can handle it! Don't worry."

"I-…..fine. Please be careful ok?"  
"You really need to stop worrying Phineas."

"I know."  
"See you in a few minutes then?"  
"I hope so."  
"Be careful then."

"You too."

Phineas closed his phone the same time as Jeremy did.

"Well, Isabella said they were making a base above us right now." Phineas said to the boys. Jeremy nodded.

"Candace said the same thing. I hope they will be careful." Jeremy said with a worried face. They nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Me: Well, that's that!**

**Phineas: That's it?**

**Me: Yes, why?**

**Isabella: That seemed a little pointless…**

**Me: I know. It was kinda pointless. But, hey, now I have something that will keep the readers interested.**

**Phineas: What's that?**

**Me: What the girls' plan is!**

**Isabella: Oh yeah! What is the plan?**

**Me: *Sighs* (pulls out remote and pushes top button)**

**Isabella: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: You idiot. That's the point of the next chapter.**

**Phineas: Duh!**

**Me: Oh yeah, Phineas, the readers want a shock collar on you instead.**

**Phineas: WHAT!?!**

**Isabella: YES! Give mine to him! Get this stupid thing off me!**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Phineas: Really?**

**Me: Anyway, why don't you readers go to the bottom of this page and click that awesome green and gray box in the center…I hope you liked meh story! Please review!**


End file.
